Behind These Hazel Eyes
by hermione-dracos-only
Summary: ONE SHOT Hermione is all alone now. He left her... Will he ever come back? Who knows... not Hermione that is for sure.
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own the character, but the plot would be my OWN creation.

A/N: I am going to make this into a fan-fiction I think. I don't know… I want to see how you like the beginning!  
((**Bold** stuff is the song, _Italics_ are her thoughts, and regular are just… regular))

* * *

All of a sudden the radio was playing the song that explained so much. Hermione started singing along immediately.

**Seems like just yesterday  
****You were a part of me **

_He used to be there for me… why did he leave me like this?_

**I used to stand so tall  
****I used to be so strong**

_The old bookworm, Hermione, that was me before he came along._

**Your arms around me tight  
****Everything felt so right  
****Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**

_He said he would never leave me. Then he just left._

**No I can't breathe, I can't sleep  
****I'm barely hangin' on**

_I feel like dying! With all this pain I might as well be!_

**Here I am  
****Once again  
****I'm torn into pieces  
****Can't deny it, can't pretend  
****Just thought you were the one  
****Broken up, deep inside**

_He had proposed, I had said yes, what was all of that to him?_

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
****Behind these hazel eyes**

_No, he wouldn't, not in my eyes at least. I am moving on! I am not going to let him take me down!_

**I told you everything  
****Opened up and let you in  
****You made me feel alright  
****For once in my life**

_I felt good in his arms. All my secrets were out in the open for him to look at, at his will._

**Now all that's left of me  
****Is what I pretend to be  
****Sewed together but so broken up inside**

_All I am now is a fake smile, and tears._

**No I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
****I'm barely hangin' on**

_I haven't gotten any sleep in about a week. All I can do is think about what he did to me!_

**Here I am  
****Once again  
****I'm torn into pieces  
****Can't deny it, can't pretend  
****Just thought you were the one  
****Broken up, deep inside  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
****Behind these hazel eyes  
****Swallow me then spit me out  
****For hated you I blame myself**

_He stayed long enough for me to love him then he left! I can't believe I thought that he loved ME!_

**Seeing you, it kills me now  
****Though I don't cry on the outside anymore  
****Anymore**

_I saw him once! With his girl of the month, I died inside, and was bawling inside._

**Here I am  
****Once again  
****I'm torn into pieces  
****Can't deny it, can't pretend  
****Just thought you were the one  
****Broken up, deep inside  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
****Behind these hazel eyes  
**

**Here I am  
****Once again  
****I'm torn into pieces  
****Can't deny it, can't pretend  
****Just thought you were the one  
****Broken up, deep inside  
****But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
****Behind these hazel eyes**

All I could do after the song was cry. He did all of this to her? Why her? She just cried and cried.


	2. Addicted

**Addicted**

Disclaimer: Plot, MINE! Characters and song, someone else's… darn…

A/N: This is a fan fiction for Lillie and Me and all the girls who at this point in time are laying off of guys because all they do is take your heart, make you trust them and then they tear it up, and stomp on it. Love: a four-letter heartbreak. Plain and simple. I hope you guys like!

_**Recap:**_

_All I could do after that song was cry. He did all of this to her? Why her? She just cried and cried._

"Draco? Are you there? Look I just want to talk to you! Please give me this one chance!" Hermione pleaded into the phone.

But all the heard was a dial tone.

He didn't care, but she did.

**It's like you're a drug  
****It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
****It's like I'm stuck  
****It's like I'm running from you all the time **

_I just want you to be here for me! To know I still love you! I can't get over you, ever._

**And I know I let you have all the power  
****It's like the only company I seek  
****Is misery all around **

_You controlled me. Now I hang out with Harry and Luna, Ron and Pansy. All they do is make it worse._

**It's like your a leech  
****Sucking the life from me  
****It's like I can't breathe  
****Without you inside of me  
****And I know I let you have all the power  
****And I realize I'm never gonna quit  
****You're all the time **

_I sit home and cry. But your not coming back. I cant live like this. I'm never going to get over you. I swear it._

**It's like I can't breathe  
****It's like I can't see anything  
****Nothing but you  
****I'm addicted to you  
****It's like I can't think  
****Without you interrupting me  
****In my thoughts  
****In my dreams  
****You're taking over me  
****It's like I'm not me  
****It's like I'm not me **

_Bookworm Hermione would never act like this. She had that outer core that protected her from everything. But now all I think about is you. All I dream about is you. All of my life revolves around you._

**It's like I'm lost  
****It's like I'm giving up slowly  
****It's like you're a ghost that's harming me  
****Leave me alone  
****And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
****And I know I'll never change my ways  
****If I don't give you up now **

_Why don't I just give up this life since you never notice me anymore? I always hear you saying my name in the mornings when I am cooking breakfast. I turn with a smile on my face to see nothing but the emptiness you left behind. I keep cooking for two people instead_ _of one. I keep hoping you are still in bed, but your not, your never going to step foot in this flat ever again. Are you?_

**It's like I can't breathe  
****It's like I can't see anything  
****Nothing but you  
****I'm addicted to you  
****It's like I can't think  
****Without you interrupting me  
****In my thoughts  
****In my dreams  
****You're taking over me  
****It's like I'm not me  
****It's like I'm not me **

**I'm hooked on you  
****I need a fix I can't take it  
****Just one more hit  
****I promise I can deal with it  
****I'll handle it  
****Quit it just one more time then that's it  
****Just a little bit more to get me through this**

_Just come back for one night to comfort me. Tell me you love me. Tell me you care! Tell me anything but good-bye. Please…_

**I'm hooked on you  
****I need a fix I can't take it  
****Just one more hit  
****I promise I can deal with it  
****I'll handle it  
****Quit it just one more time then that's it  
****Just a little bit more to get me through this  
**

**It's like I can't breathe  
****It's like I can't see anything  
****Nothing but you  
****I'm addicted to you  
****It's like I can't think  
****Without you interrupting me  
****In my thoughts  
****In my dreams  
****You're taking over me  
****It's like I'm not me  
****It's like I'm not me**

_Just come to where I am. See how much it hurts. Just so you will know what you have done to me. All you had to say was good-bye to make my heart explode. Now all there are, are little shards that are too painful you reminisce about so I just don't bother to pick them up. All I can do is hope you will do it for me._


	3. Hear Me

Chapter 3: Hear Me

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But I just hope this chapter is good enough… I also made the thoughts longer… I hope you like! Bye  
Mary

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot so don't sue me.

* * *

**Hear me  
Hear me**

_Can you hear me? Crying out for you?_

**You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?**

_I wish you were here, but your out with your friends. I tried to call you, but no one picked up the phone. It rang for a while. Then, the answering machine came on, it was you and me, giggling and having fun. I wonder why you haven't changed it by now. That bimbo might think that you aren't the eligible bachelor that you once were, before me._

**Hear me**  
**I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me**

_Just listen to what I have to say. All that I have left are 3 words. 3 fucking words! But you don't have any time for me now. No, no time for pitiful Granger. The stupid Mudblood that fell for you._

**Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
**

_Just listen to what I have to say._

**I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?**

_I was a shell… A bookworm shell that had no fun and no feelings. I wish I was that shell still. That me could withstand all of your stupid comments and rejections. But the me that I am now is a hollow nothingness. You left me like this. Only you could do this to me. Only you could fix me._  
**  
Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me **

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

_I never get any sleep anymore, just thoughts of you. Thank God for spells or I would look DEAD! But that is how I look on the inside now. All thanks to you. But you won't listen to 3 words I am dying to say and yet wanting to kill. _

**Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me**

_Just 3 words, words that mean my world. Words that your will never say back. _

_I Love You._

_Do you get it now? I fucking love you. Now you know why it hurt so much. Because I have only said it to one person and it meant the world. While you say it everyday to different people and it means nothing._

* * *

I know its depressing but that is the way I am right now… sorry. 


End file.
